


Tradition

by MadDramaQueen



Series: Not-So-Spooky 31-Fic Challenge [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Day 4, Midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDramaQueen/pseuds/MadDramaQueen
Summary: At midnight, the MadHouse gathers for a special ceremony.A newcomer learns about this special time of night.





	Tradition

Bethany was new to the MadHouse. She started getting used to our customs and our ways, the feeding of Stu (with head pats to and from Noire) and our monthly Dead by Daylight tournaments in the yard. And she even stumbled upon Ryan whistling and singing in the kitchen as he was making surprise bacon pancakes for all of us. Not the first time he has done that, mind you. 

But, this night, this October 4th, there was one thing that she didn't know. And it was the talk of the house all day long. Every time she would walk past people, there would be mutters and murmurs about "midnight." What was it all about, she wondered?

As she wondered this, she stopped by my bedroom. I was struggling with a new game that I bought for my Xbox, as she could hear through the struggling grunts coming from my room. Around this time, it's close to night-time and I'm up playing video games. What else is new?

Bethany knocks on my door. "Tabi? I have a question."

"God damn this game! Ugh... I-I'm sorry. Come in!" I shout in frustration.

Bethany opens the door to find me wound up to throw my controller out the window. She rushes to me and lowers my arm. "Tabi! Don't do that! What the fuck?!" 

I sigh and rub my temples. "Damn CupHead. Game is hard as hell. Sorry, Bethany. Sorry." I regain my composure and give her a hug. "What's up? You said you had a question?" 

She sits on the bed next to me. "Yeah. What's going on at midnight tonight?" 

I pause and look at her with almost a trance-like look on my face. "Why, Bethany. You'll learn soon enough. It's a ceremony that happens twice a week in the MadHouse. You'll have to stop by the living room tonight to see it. I can't tell you what it is, though. You'll have to experience it for yourself. But, I must warn you." I put my hand on her shoulder. "You'll never be the same again once you see it."

Bethany's eyes widen and she backs away from me. "Fucking hell, Tabi. Are you all in some sort of damn cult or something? Do you like, sacrifice things at midnight?" 

I break out of my trance and chuckle. "Nah! We leave Ryan to do that when it's time for Stu to be fed specially. That is also a sight to see. He has Noire as a special helper. Anyway, it's really cool, and you'll enjoy it. I'll be there, so don't worry!" I smile and give Bethany a thumbs up. 

Bethany just chuckles nervously and stands up from my bed. "No worries, Tabi. I'll be there, I guess. Thanks for answering my question, as creepy as that was. I'll see you then!" She waves and backs out of my room.

I wave back and then get back to my game of CupHead.

Bethany looked at her new MVMT watch that Ryan got her for her birthday and saw that there were only 2 1/2 hours until midnight. Which meant there were 2 1/2 hours of wondering what the hell was going to happen.  
\--------

 _11:55 PM_

Bethany was woken up by the sounds of feet making their way across the hall. Her room was on the bottom floor of the madhouse, so she didn't have to walk far to the living room. She tossed the covers off and gasped as she looked at her alarm clock. "Shit! Damn it! I have 5 minutes left before...whatever the fuck starts! I wish Tabi told me what was going on." She quickly put on her slippers and opened the door. Peeking out, she could see some people in the MadHouse walking to the living room, making themselves comfy on the floor or on the couches, but not sitting in the big red chair by the fireplace. And most of them seemed to have onesies on. How odd.

"Why is everyone sitting like that? Are they waiting for some sage advice?" she wondered aloud to herself.

"Nah. Those are on Friday nights." I stopped by her room door, dressed in a Hello Kitty onesie. "And the advice? Not really sage advice. More like, uh...advice I can't hear. So, I pretty much board myself in my room while cries of 'RYAN STOP!' echo throughout the halls." I roll my eyes. "Anyway, I'm glad you decided to go! Come on! I'll walk there with you!" I pull Bethany out of her room and saw she had pajamas with little Kirby's and video game controllers on them. So cute!

We finally made our way to the living room and sat down when the grandfather clock struck 12. 

Midnight. 

In unison, we all (minus Beth, who took like 3 seconds to join us) looked at the stairs where we could see Ryan slowly descend with a book in his hands. 

"Hello, all. It is midnight and I see you've decided to join me for StoryTime. Well, I have a great one for you tonight." Ryan sat down in the chair clearly meant for him. His eyes met Bethany's. "Ah! I see we have someone new joining us for the first time. Welcome to midnight StoryTime in the MadHouse. Happens twice a week here. So glad you're here tonight. Maybe you'll join us on Friday night for some sage advice?" Ryan raised an eyebrow. 

I just face palmed. "Ryan, don't CALL IT THAT!" I groaned. 

"Now, now, Tabi. Everyone knows not to listen to my advice, but I take my stories quite seriously." Ryan cleared his throat and put on his reading glasses, which cued up some applause and random interjections from the crowd. 

"This is the story of Little Red Riding Hood and how Stu ate her in the end." 

"Spoiler alert!" Ghost Ray exclaimed, sitting on one of the arm rests on the chair.

From the menacing tones of the Big Bad Wolf (who ended up working for Stu. Shocker.), to the high pitched squeals from Little Red, Ryan had fun telling the story and it looked like Bethany had fun listening to it. I think she'll be back for more in the future. 

And I'm glad.


End file.
